


"How did I get so lucky?"

by Kara-Anne Laurel (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kara-Anne%20Laurel
Summary: “I am your commanding officer! You will report to me!” General Lane bellowed, watching Supergirl squirm in pain below him. The soldiers injected more Kryptonite into her veins, drawing another scream. Tears slid mercilessly down her cheeks.It had been four weeks since Alex and Hank went on the run. Lane had taken over the DEO, determined to find the ‘runaways.’ That determination led to the decay of his values, if the man ever had any. Kara found herself being tortured for information, asked to hunt and kill her own sister.“Kara, you need to get up. I saw the papers, one more day of this and it is unavoidable: you won’t ever get your powers back.”“I don’t care, maybe it is best if I never get out of here.” The blonde admitted, her arm around Lucy.“Don’t talk like that; the world needs a hero.”“It has Superman.” Kara answered, clearly giving up.“It needs you. Until we can figure out how to get rid of the General, Winn has a device to send you somewhere else.”“Where?”“Another Earth; just to recover. When you get your powers back, you will come back or we can come get you.” Lucy answered.





	

“I am your commanding officer! You will report to me!” General Lane bellowed, watching Supergirl squirm in pain below him. The soldiers injected more Kryptonite into her veins, drawing another scream. Tears slid mercilessly down her cheeks. 

It had been four weeks since Alex and Hank went on the run. Lane had taken over the DEO, determined to find the ‘runaways.’ That determination led to the decay of his values, if the man ever had any. Kara found herself being tortured for information, asked to hunt and kill her own sister. 

“Leave her; she won’t cooperate today, we can try tomorrow.” The General commanded. “Just know, Supergirl, I will find the Martian and he will pay for the damage he has caused.” The group left, the door closing on Kara’s cell. She collapsed, the Kryptonite emitters at eighty percent; more than twice of the required amount for a fair fight. 

Just as Supergirl’s eyes closed, tears falling from the edges, the door opened again. Major Lucy Lane, the person who helped Kara free Alex and Hank, walked in. Her hair was tucked under the hat, looking very official.   
“Supergirl, have you been in contact with your sister?” Kara shook her head, believing she had lost her friend. As the door closed, Lucy’s whole demeanor switched. 

Lucy swiped her father’s pass, turning off the Kryptonite emitters. The cell door opened and the Major ran to her friend’s side. Kara struggled to sit.   
“I am so sorry, I would have come sooner, but I didn’t know. We have to get you out of here!” The brunette attempted to pull Supergirl to her feet, but it proved a challenging task. “Kara, you need to get up. I saw the papers, one more day of this and it is unavoidable: you won’t ever get your powers back.”   
“I don’t care, maybe it is best if I never get out of here.” The blonde admitted, her arm around Lucy.   
“Don’t talk like that; the world needs a hero.”   
“It has Superman.” Kara answered, clearly giving up.   
“It needs you. Until we can figure out how to get rid of the General, Winn has a device to send you somewhere else.”   
“Where?”   
“Another Earth; just to recover. When you get your powers back, you will come back or we can come get you.” Lucy answered. “You don’t get a choice, Alex would want you safe.” Kara nodded.   
“Thank-you, I honestly love you all as family.” The two hugged, Lucy passing the device to her friend. A blue whirlpool opened beside the two.   
“We love you, Kara. Please, just be safe for us.” The blonde nodded, stepping into the spiral. 

Kara landed with a thud on a rooftop as the sunset. It was a metal roof, slightly damp from rain. Exhaustion over powered her, forcing Kara’s eyes shut. The world could wait for tomorrow. 

*************************************************************************************************

That was four years ago. 

Kara missed her family and friends dearly. Every morning, she thought of Cat, Winn, James, Lucy, and Alex. A picture of Alex (the one on this earth) sat on the dresser of her bedroom, one of Oliver on her nightstand. 

He was the first person she saw on this earth. He was the first person to hug her like family on this earth. He was the first person she fully trusted. He was the first person she had had more than one date with. 

*************************************************************************************************

A faint voice woke Kara. Someone speaking into a com. Feeling the cold metal beneath her, the blonde opened her eyes. It was a different world. All the memories came back to her. What stood before her scared her more than anything: 

A man in a green hood with weapons on his back looked down at her. The sky was dark behind him, sometime in the late evening, very early morning. He wore a mask, covering his eyes.   
“Are you hurt, ma’am?” The man asked, looking down at her.   
“Who are you?” Kara asked, standing up on her own shaky legs.   
“I’m the Arrow.” He seemed confident she would know who that was.   
“I’m sorry; I have never heard of you.”   
“Where are you from?”   
“Where am I?”   
“Starling City.” The Arrow answered.   
“I am here.” She breathed, impressed.   
“What do you mean?” Kara smiled, pushing off carefully. As she fluttered, the vigilante drew his bow.   
“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Supergirl apologized, brushing a hair from her face as she came down.   
“Who are you?”   
“My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers, and I am from another earth.” He looked at her from beneath his hood.   
“We need to talk.” 

That was how Kara found herself in an underground lair. A blonde woman with bright pink lips worked at a computer, researching and running facial recognition, as the Arrow watched her.   
“That is kind of creepy, Oliver.” The blonde woman remarked from her desk.   
“I have seen her fly, we don’t know what else she can do.” He defended.   
“If you would like to let me up, I can show you.” Oliver raised his eyebrow. “I mean, like with my powers, no like other crime fighting things I can do.” The man smiled.   
“Well, there is no ‘Kara Zor-El Danvers’ on this earth, or anyone with the same face.” Felicity notified, turning from her computer.   
“Is there an Alex Danvers?” Kara fretted as the tech genius looked.   
“Yep, she is a scientist at-guess what-Queen Consolidated.” Supergirl let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in.   
“Who is she?” Oliver asked.   
“On my Earth, she is my sister.” Kara clarified.   
“Felicity, has the Flash ever mentioned anything about travelling to different Earths?”   
“Uh, I think so. There was one time where he went to a world with his mom alive, I know.” The blonde said, spinning in her desk chair.   
“So she could be telling the truth?” Felicity nodded, typing on the computer.   
“How long will you be with us, Miss Danvers?”  
“I… I don’t know.” A tear slipped down Kara’s cheek.   
“We can figure that out in the morning, but you need a place to stay tonight.” Oliver pointed out.   
“You can stay with me!” Felicity smiled. “My apartment is so quiet, I need a roommate.”   
“Felicity…” The vigilante warned.   
“I trust her.” The blonde argued. “If I need help, I will text you.” 

*************************************************************************************************

Now, she and Felicity (and-unofficially- Billie and Oliver) shared the apartment. Most mornings, she and Oliver would wake up next to each other, share breakfast with Felicity and Billie. 

It was a challenge, Billie not knowing about their nighttime activities. She was a vigilante both during the day and at night. During the day, she was Supergirl: a mask-wearing, flying heroine. Kara helped as she did at home. Occasionally, Supergirl would stop a bomb explosion, but it was very rare that she did the same crime stopping as her nighttime counterpart. Supergirl was also the blue-clad partner of the Arrow. After Spartan had left the to join the army, Kara, Oliver, and Felicity were team arrow. 

Felicity joined her as Kara tried to brush her hair. The two blondes laughed as the brush got stuck, again. It was a normal occurrence. As it turns out, flying tangles your hair on any earth.   
“Do you need help?” Kara turned, smiling.   
“I would love your help.” Felicity nodded, walking towards the bed. Three dresses had been laid out.   
“Yeah, I couldn’t decide, he didn’t tell me where we were going or anything after the tree ceremony!”   
“Of course he didn’t.” The tech genius sighed. “Go with the yellow and a belt. You can dress it up or down.”   
“Thanks, Fell.”  
“No problem, have fun! But if I can hear you making out, I am kicking you out.” The two laughed as Kara attempted to deliver a glare.   
“You know that won’t happen. All we have done is kiss and cuddle. Unlike some people!”   
“Hey!” Felicity protested, throwing a pillow at the friend. 

*************************************************************************************************

Kara walked down the stairs of the lair. It was a quiet afternoon in the building, but a suspension bridge was about to collapse with hundreds of people on it. Since coming to this earth all of three months ago, Kara cared for the people of the city.   
“I have to go save them.” She said, her tone brash, as she spoke to Oliver.   
“The fire department can handle it.” Oliver replied, not seeming to be worried.   
“No, they can’t. I can save everyone and fix the bridge in the time it would take them to move the rubble.” She argued, passion in her eyes.   
“You save the city enough as Supergirl.” He said, looking up from his arrows.   
“No, I don’t. I miss saving it in the light of day.”   
“Are you going to wear a mask?” The Arrow asked, holding out her vigilante mask.   
“I didn’t, I won’t. Wish me luck!” 

Kara took off, flying towards the bridge. The only change from her old costume was a ponytail. As it turns out that fighting with your hair in your face is hard.

Oliver did not get an opportunity to protest. Supergirl had the power of passion behind her cause; all Arrow had was a notebook and a bow. She was his driving force. She kept him going when he wanted to quit. 

*************************************************************************************************

Her hands rubbed against each other, rubbing in a non-existent lotion. Kara waited by the door. Her hair had been pulled back in a loose bun, the glasses framing her face as they had so many times before. The yellow dress had no sleeves, with a boat neckline. Flowers were stitched onto the fabric, a tan belt around her waist. When the doorbell rang, Kara just about leapt out of her skin.   
“Hey, Kara.” Oliver greeted. “You look very pretty.” She blushed.   
“So do you… Well no pretty, handsome. You look handsome.” He smiled.   
“We should probably get going; it is not the best idea for the mayor to be late to his own event.”   
“I suppose not.” Kara took his offered arm, walking beside him down the stairs. 

*************************************************************************************************

“I can defend myself. Everyone else is too scared to run and for a good reason!” Oliver defended his proposition.   
“You can’t defend yourself from bullets, Ollie.” His girlfriend reasoned.   
“You can. If a bullet comes for me, I know you will be there, Kar.” She shot him a look.   
“I can’t sway you from this, can I?”   
“No. Besides, Felicity can run Queen Consolidated.” Oliver smiled.   
“Yep, with all three hours of her experience.”   
“I will be there to help.”   
“No, you won’t.” She laughed as he tickled her to the ground. 

*************************************************************************************************

It stood by the lake, under a pergola. The simple Christmas tree was unlit, decorated with ornaments representing all faiths and the people. In years past, the tree had been just representing Christian faiths, but now included all citizens. 

Oliver stood by the tree, microphone in hand, as he prepared to speak. Smiling at him from the front was Kara. She stood next to Detective Lance, Felicity, and Billie. The smile the blonde wore could power the city. Mayor Queen brought the microphone towards his face as he began. 

“This year has been one of light and darkness. Earlier this week, terrorists interrupted a similar event to clean up the beach. They brought darkness, but we are here to send those people a very simple message: we will not back down. With all the darkness fighting the light, we felt the scale tipping, every time. As a city, we did not give up. We showed everyone we were a community to be messed with.” Cheers rang out. “I will admit, it has been a very long year for some of us, but so many good things have come from our past few years together.” Cheers of ‘Heck yeah!’ and just cheers in general rang out. “We got Supergirl!” Kara blushed. “She saves this city in a way the Arrow never could.” More cheers. “I would ask her to come and light this the way she lights the candle of hope inside us all, but she was unavailable. We need to show everyone who tries to mess with our city that that hope is inside us. This light is going to shine and show we are strong. We are united.” 

As the tree was illuminated, the crowd cheered. Kara was probably the loudest one in the crowd. The Mayor smiled at her watching, a smile spreading across both faces. The crowd’s cheering quieted, allowing Oliver to speak again. 

“There is one person who has lit life with a hope I haven’t found for a long time. You all probably know her from tabloids and everything, but this one person has managed to make me smile more than I ever thought possible. I would like to ask Kara Danvers to come up here.” She grinned as Oliver offered his hand to bring her to the stage. Kara pushed up the sleeves of her blue coat, taking his hand and coming on stage. Her blonde hair covered part of her face, helping hide her identity. 

“This event is possible because of everyone of you and I am grateful for each and everyone of you. There is one person in particular I am grateful for.” He smiled, turning around to point at her. The blonde blushed. “Yeah, you.” The crowd laughed. “Kara Danvers lights my way. She stood beside me when times were darkest and fought to keep us going.” Oliver kneeled, drawing a collective gasp. “Will you, Kara Danvers, make me the happiest person in any universe?” She laughed at the inside joke. “Yes, yes.” The two laughed as Oliver slid the ring onto her finger.

*************************************************************************************************

“Sometimes, I wonder.” Oliver prompted, resting his head on Kara’s shoulder.   
“About what?” She asked, watching the fire in front of them.   
“Us. How there really is an us.” The vigilante looked up, remembering his days on the island.   
“What do you mean?” Kara looked up at him.   
“Well, we have such a weird life. I could see an us in hundreds of different scenarios, but this one is the hardest to imagine.”   
“Why? This life is the easiest for me to imagine.”   
“You are a heroine twenty-four/seven. I am the mayor during the day, but I shoot at things over night.”   
“That is what makes us perfect for each other.”   
“How do you love a broken man?”   
“Is that what you think? That you are broken?” He nodded.   
“I spent years on an island. I barely flinch when I kill someone. I can’t be a symbol of hope; the city fears me. I am two people and a very bad hero. Did you know I enjoyed killing that man?” Tears accumulated in Kara’s eyes.   
“I am grateful for that island.” Oliver looked at her again.   
“Why?”   
“Because it made you who you are. It made you the man I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Should I continue? I love this ship so much! Karry is wonderful and all, but it is slightly overdone. I watched the crossover and loved the two together. They are OTP (with maybe the exception of KaraMel)! ;)


End file.
